The Hard Way
by Kegcider
Summary: Faith and jail won't mix. Not if Wolfram and Hart have anything to say about it. Problems ensue. BF
1. The Hard Way

Title: The Hard Way (part 1/? of a series)

Rating: R - Language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc.

Author: Kegcider [gkegroup@ntlworld.com][1]

Summary: Faith's shrink makes her write stuff down. Set sometime after Sanctuary. (B/F)

Archives: Anyone that wants it

The man was sat down in a well padded leather chair, at a wooden desk piled high with antique books and papers.

He reached into the in-tray and picked up the next item. It was a single sheet of photo-copied paper that had been surreptitiously copied from an original in a Los Angeles prison.

He leant back in the chair and began to read.

Under protest I'm starting my journal today. I haven't even been to court yet and I've already been assigned a shrink, and she says I need to start this. I have to do everything she says if I'm going to get a sentence that gets me out anytime soon.

Okay, lets get things straight before we start.

I have not wimped out.

I have not turned into some simpering do-gooder.

Right, is everyone sorted on that. Good.

The next thing might be a bit of a surprise to you though. I do regret some of the things I did. Don't get me wrong, it's not because I've grown a conscience or anything, it's just that they fucked up my long term plan.

Want, take, have. Easy right? Wrong. I've got the wanting down. But totally screwed up on the taking and I'm so far away from the having, its not worth thinking about. But I do think about it though, all the time.

You've probably guessed I'm not talking about wanting money or a car or anything like that. No, I'm talking about wanting B.

I do, you know, I want B. I don't really know if it's love or not, but I do know that I want to be with B. I want to be able to hold her, to touch her. I want to know she's there when I'm sleeping, and that she'll be watching my back. I want B to want me.

I nearly got her too. So close.

Killing Allan was a mistake. Yeah so you're surprised. Well I do occasionally make mistakes. Not many mind, so don't push it. I couldn't believe how quickly B ran away from me then, we were just getting close.

I guess I was more than a little bit pissed off by that. Another thing you'd better remember, I can be smart or pissed off but not both. I'm always wicked cool and sexy though. You'll just have to live with it.

So for just a moment I wanted to get even and went to the Mayor. He was a total spazz sometimes, but he was fun. And he was a real big ideas man. I liked him instantly and I know he loved me.

For a while I actually forgot how much I wanted B. I saw her as an obstacle between the Mayor and his giving me everything I wanted. So I pretty much stopped trying with B then.

It wasn't until that last night when she came to my apartment that I realised what was going on. I couldn't really credit it about that damned cure, and you can bet your ass that the Mayor knew about it. Doing that to someone is not fucking right. Well not when it's someone doing it to you. I wouldn't really have a problem doing it to someone else, right. Well, when she told me that, I knew that the Mayor was going to get rid of me after the ascension somehow even if Buffy didn't manage it now. With him out of my mind, it all crashed back on me how much I wanted B.

So I gave her the chance to stop it, but she was all set to kill me, so we started to fight. I wasn't fighting at full strength, not like she was. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't feeling suicidal or anything, it's just that I can't really get excited about the prospect of having B as a corpse. I'm not into that scene at all. I wanted B alive, pissed off if need be, but alive.

So I tried to bail, and what does the bitch do? Handcuffs! I mean, I'm trying to get away so I don't have to hurt her and she handcuffs me. I was so impressed when I saw them, so proud of her. When B goes postal, she covers all the bases. Go girl!

I still didn't really think she'd be able to gut me though, but she did. I was pretty touched when she looked at me with those sad, oh-my-what-have-I-done eyes. But I knew she'd go through with it, feed me to Angel. B should be mine, I'm damned if I'll let myself be fed to him just so he can have her. So I jumped.

Hell I'm a slayer, maybe I'd land on my feet. You know?

Eight, fucking months later I find out that I landed on my head. I wake up to some really freakish dreams about Buffy coming after me time and time again ready to carry on where she left off.

I was just a little concussed you know. Things just didn't make any sense to me that week. Hell nothing made any sense to me until I was finally heading out of Sunnyhell again. When I was in that truck I suddenly realised what I'd done, how I screwed up chance number two to get with B.

If I'd just said sorry when I met her on campus. B'd forgive me, she's like that. That's one of the reasons I want her so badly. But no, I get all hung up on the gutting and the nightmares and hit her. Want, take, have. It really doesn't sound that difficult does it. That's me though, always do things the hard way.

It's in the truck when I give up. Normally I'd just move on to the next scheme, try it. But when I thought about everything in that truck, I just couldn't see a way of ever getting B so I just gave up and went with the flow again. This time it was those fucking lawyers who sent me after Angel. I really went all out to see how mad I could get him. But it wasn't so I could kill him, it was just so that he'd end it. The hours and days of longing that I spent wanting B and knowing that she hates me. I just sort of broke down then.

I was crying like a fucking baby but Angel just holds me. I can tell that he wants to help, don't know why. But then I realise that if he's prepared to help me, maybe things aren't so hopeless. After all I tried to poison him and he's still there. I figure that B will forgive me eventually, I just need to work at it, so I get the new plan. The one I'm trying now. It's called… wait for it, you'll like it… being a good guy.

Yeah you heard me. Good guy.

The way I figure it, if B's ever going to have anything to do with me, we need to be on the same team. I tried getting her on my side before, it was a bust. So now I'll try playing it her way. Doing things how she'd do them.

Because it's the right thing to do.

Bullshit, the only reason I'm doing it is because it's the only way to get what I want. When I know what I want, I go after it. Using whatever means are necessary, and if that means I'm a good guy. Well I guess it means I'm a good guy. If it doesn't work I'll try something else, and if that means killing someone, you'd all better stand well back.

I hope it doesn't take too long for B to visit, show me a sign that it's working. This good guy stuff is boring as hell. Well holding cells are boring as hell, I suppose if I was outside kicking shit out of demons with B it would be more fun. Anything is fun with B.

I'm taking my time, and lowering my expectations. I know that B is now with this Riley, but he's a demon hunter. He won't last long. No - that wasn't a threat, but face it, it's a dangerous business and he isn't even a Slayer. All I'm after now is for Buffy to care about me, just a little bit. I know, some guys'd think she was looking out for me when she went up against the Council at Angel's, but I've been in Sunnydale. I heard what she did for Spike, and it's pretty obvious she cares more about him than she does me. Puts things in perspective doesn't it.

When I can get her to care just a bit, then I'll know its worth carrying on. If she cares I'll get a chance to show her what she means to me, without all the fighting and the fear and anger. Maybe then everything will come together eventually.

I guess what I'm saying is that I'm going to be a good guy for B. While I stand even the smallest chance with her, I'll behave and do things that'll make her like me, and not do all things that'll piss her off.

The way I figure it, she needs me to be punished and prison seems okay by her. I'll go to court, eventually, confess and see what they throw at me. Whatever it is, I'll do it. Because maybe then Buffy will believe that I want to do what's right. Maybe she knows I'm only doing it for her, I don't know. 

If she dies while I'm in here, all bets are off. Except that I will get medieval on whichever SOB fucked her over, and I'll vent on anybody that let her down. I believe in Hell, Angel's been there, and I know where the mouth is. I suppose that means that there's a Heaven too and that's the problem. If Buffy dies she's gonna go straight up, and I know that I'm not going to be able to go with her. I'm not really scared of Hell. After all I've friends down there, but it does mean that in the next life I'll never be able to find Buffy again. I need to be with her in this life, and as we're both Slayers that puts a hell of a time limit on it. I hope they don't keep me here for too long.

Please Buffy, talk to me. Even if you just want to yell at me or slap me around or even stab me again. Just don't ignore me anymore. Please.

The man put the paper back on the table for a moment as he thought deeply. Then making his decision he wrote out a quick note, and fastened it to the paper. With a sigh he put them both into his out-tray and moved on to other business.

Giles frowned at the letter he'd just received. The first semi-official communication he'd received from the Council in over a year and it was a page from Faith's journal. As he'd read it, he'd become more and more unnerved by what he was reading.

Giles missed vampires, he really did. You knew where you were with vampires. Vampire evil, human good. So you slay the vampire. It's another question entirely what you do with emotionally troubled, homicidal slayers.

   [1]: mailto:gkegroup@ntlworld.com



	2. Damned Lawyers

**Chapter 2 - Damned Lawyers**

Faith looked up in surprise as her new lawyer entered. It was the smooth one from Wolfram & Hart. The one she hadn't pounded into the desk. She was a bit surprised to see him, she'd been expecting a visit from the firm but didn't expect to see anyone in a suit. She'd more expected some little demon to sneak up on her in the cell.

But Faith didn't back down to anyone. So she stared straight at him, she was damned if she was going down without a fight to a soulless lawyer.

Lindsey smiled easily and sat down opposite her. It was then the she noticed that his hand was missing. She couldn't remember, but she was sure he'd had both hands when they'd last met.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. I figured you'd have some muscle sort me out. Didn't expect to see you."

"Didn't really expect to be here," he smiled. "But I have to admit I wasn't in full possession of all the facts when I tipped off the police where you were staying."

"So that was you," Faith said in a low lethal voice.

"Yeah. But don't worry, you will be out of here within hours," Lindsey continued unperturbed.

"What?" Faith asked confused.

"What you might not realise is that Wolfram & Hart have a substantial proportion of our business in estate management. We are the named executors in a very large number of very extensive and profitable legacies. This has been achieved by maintaining our unblemished reputation. As you can imagine, it's very important when our recently deceased clients may decide to return at a later date.

"Mayor Richard Wilkins of Sunnydale is one of those that has named us as executor of his estate. He very publicly left strict instructions that we were to provide full-service to you in the event that you were ever arrested. We intend to fulfil his wishes in this regard. I was not aware of this until after you had been arrested, and it falls upon me to rectify the situation as painlessly as possible."

Faith looked at the man in front of her in disbelief. She'd screwed this firm over and they were going to get her out. She'd finally plucked up enough courage to face what she'd done and some scum lawyer who'd sold his soul to the devil was going to put her back on the streets.

"No thanks," she said briefly. "I like it here."

Lindsey gave a small smile. "I'm sorry Faith, but you don't fully appreciate the situation. You are not our client, that's Mayor Wilkins. He specified full service, that is what you will get. You will be released with all expedience."

"You can't make me retract my confession," Faith answered hotly.

"I don't have to. I have affidavits from your doctor that say that you were currently receiving medication that can, under some circumstances, cause you to experience lucid hallucinations. You're confession is not legally admissible."

"Then I'll make it again."

Lindsey shook his head. "You don't appreciate the situation. You are still receiving medication. I have more affidavits to testify to that effect."

Faith began to get nervous as she realised where this was going. "What about the physical evidence?"

"It appears that there is no admissible physical evidence. The Mayor made provisions for you in Sunnydale. We have already pursued the matter here. Regarding the assault charges we have witnesses that will swear under oath you were not anywhere near the areas involved."

Faith's face fell as she lost all hope of being able to pay for her crimes in prison. She'd watch parts of the OJ trial. She knew full well how expensive lawyers could turn black into white then back again without ever once contradicting themselves.

She was out of her depth against these guys. Unless she could throw them a curve ball.

"There are other charges that have been brought up yet," she said triumphantly. "Ones you can't get around."

Lindsey looked at her with the same confidence and she was shaken a little. "Faith, I've looked at you're record. I know that there are people out there that you have hurt badly that you might be able to get to press charges against you. We at Wolfram & Hart will not hesitate in pursuing an out-of-court settlement in these cases. And the matter will be settled out-of-court, I have no doubts about that. Now I'm sure that's not what you want."

Faith looked at Lindsey in utter hatred before hanging her head in defeat. She'd considered telephoning Wesley or Mrs. Summers. Either of them could press charges without needing to get Slayers and Watchers and demons involved. But Faith wouldn't even consider putting them at risk anymore. They'd been through enough.

"Faith," Lindsey said quietly. Faith ignored him and just stared at the table top in front of her.

"Faith," Lindsey repeated. Faith refused to look at him so he carried on regardless. "You will be out of here by seven o'clock tonight. We are, after all, a full service law firm."

With that he quickly got up and left, leaving Faith to wonder why God hated her so much.

A minute after Lindsey had left, the guard entered to take her back to her cell. As Faith looked up, she realised that she would have to deal with this situation somehow and it had thrown all her plans out of the window.

How was she supposed to do the right thing when she had these guys screwing it all up for her? If she got away with everything she'd done, how was Buffy ever going to be able to look at her without feeling that Faith had got away with it again?

To be continued..


	3. Hard Choices

_Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to Anne on the Inamorata list. I just needed someone to give me a kick in the ass to get started again. I hope it's worth the wait._

Buffy answered the phone on the second ring. She hated doing homework and any excuse to put it on hold was a welcome relief.

"B?" said a somewhat nervous voice from the other end.

"Faith, is that you?" Buffy asked, surprised to hear from the brunette slayer.

"Yeah. Look, just don't freak okay. There's been a problem."

"What did you do now?"

Buffy could hear Faith catch her breath. "I didn't do anything, I swear. I was trying to do things right for you. It's just all screwed up again. Can... can you come to the precinct tonight?"

"Why me? Why not Angel?" Buffy asked a little bitterly.

"It's not Angel's call. It's yours. Please Buffy," she sounded desperate. "This is too important. I don't want to fuck up again."

"I'll be there," Buffy promised without really knowing why. 

Faith gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks B." Then she hung up.

***

Buffy stopped dead when she entered the police station. She'd expected to have to go through the arduous duty of trying to get to see Faith. Instead Faith was sat in a visitors chair just inside in the door. No handcuffs, no guards, no anything.

Faith looked up as Buffy walked towards her.

"Made good time, B" she said quietly.

"You made it sound urgent, so I got a lift with Giles. Nearly killed his car though. He's over talking with Angel," Buffy said, trying to keep the tone light. "What's the story."

Faith looked around the police station nervously. "I don't want to talk about it here. Could we take a walk." Faith noticed the dubious look on Buffy's face. "I promise I won't try anything."

Buffy looked at Faith in surprise. Faith didn't seem to have any of the old cockiness about here, she actually seemed nervous. "Okay," she agreed finally nodded her head.

They walked out of the police station, Buffy let Faith lead to wherever she wanted to be. The finally settled on a park bench in a little corner of a nearby park.

"Faith, you said this was important. What's going on? And why aren't you in prison anymore?"

Faith looked away from Buffy. She was near to tears but was damned sure that she wasn't going to break now. "It's about those lawyers, Wolfram & Hart. The firm that wanted me to kill Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently, they were hired by the Mayor to keep me out of jail. It was some sort of big fuck-up when they sent the police after me at Angel's. Anyway they got me out, got the charges dropped."

"Figures," Buffy said bitterly as she slid off the bench away from Faith. "I should have known that you'd run out of patience with the game sooner rather than later." As she spoke, Buffy had taken a defensive posture. Now it was obvious that Faith had set her up again, despite everything.

Faith looked up at Buffy, a slight smile on her face as she noticed Buffy's readiness for battle again. "I tried to stay in jail, but this Lindsey. He's shit hot. They've got rid of all the evidence, they've got witnesses that say I was miles away and they've even got a doctor to say that I'm on medication so that the confessions don't count."

"And I'm supposed to believe you're really upset about not going to jail."

Faith hung her head again. "With me you've only ever believed what you wanted to believe. I don't expect that to change. I'm trying to do the right thing by you, and they won't let me. Lindsey said if I got anyone else to press charges, like I figured your Mom or Wesley would, that they'd be killed. I don't know what to do now."

"What's this got to do with me?" Buffy asked, not relaxing her defences at all.

"Do you know why I gave myself up?" Faith asked.

"Tell me," Buffy replied, although she'd read the page from Faith's journal Giles had shown her.

Faith swallowed before continuing. "I'm sorry for everything I did that makes you hate me B, and I'll do anything so that you don't hate me anymore. You wanted me in jail, so I gave myself up. But that's been a bust." 

Faith turned away from Buffy and stared at the ground. "Tell me what you want from me now. I haven't a fucking clue what to do." 

***

Buffy was silent for a long time as she stared at the brunette. Finally she spoke. "I want you to go away and never come back. I want you out of my life, out of my friends' lives. I want this over."

Faith looked back at Buffy, her face a mask of sadness and resignation. "Please B, not that."

"It's got to be that way," Buffy said, unable to look at Faith.

"Give me another chance?"

"Sorry, this whole thing has to end. I don't want to keep fighting you."

"You don't have to. I swear. If you help me, I won't screw up this time."

"I can't believe you. It's against my best judgement even letting you go. Make the most of it. Just go. Don't come back."

Faith sighed gently. "Okay. If that's the way it has to be."

"It is," Buffy said, not able to look at Faith.

"Goodbye Buffy. I guess it's over." Faith's voice cracked on that last word. Buffy turned to see Faith stand up and begin to walk away. Buffy caught a glimpse of Faith's tearstained face before she turned her head. 

***

Buffy watched Faith walk out of the park, never once glancing back. As soon as Faith disappeared from sight, Buffy got a leaden feel in her stomach. She leapt up and began to run after Faith. Before she got to the gate she heard a screech of brakes and a loud thump.

Her heart in her mouth she sprinted to the gate to see a crowd of people gathered around in front of a small truck. There was no sign of Faith.

Knowing what she would see, Buffy pushed her way through the crowd and sure enough Faith was lying on her side. There was a small pool of blood by her head that had bled from a cut on her forehead. She was unconscious, but breathing.

Buffy knelt down next to Faith motioning the others away.

"Back up, she needs air," she screamed. "Call 911."

Careful not to disturb Faith, Buffy took a handkerchief and gently pressed it against the cut on Faith's forehead.

"Not like this," Buffy sobbed as she waited for an ambulance to come. "I didn't want this. Come on Faith. Don't give up. You'll be okay. Don't give up."

Repeating the mantra over and over, Buffy was surprised when a paramedic appeared and gently moved her away. After a quick examination, Faith was lifted onto a stretcher and carried into the ambulance. Buffy climbed in with her, Buffy's face daring the paramedic to question her.

At the hospital Faith was rushed into the emergency room for an examination. Buffy was following but was intercepted by a nurse.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" Buffy asked distractedly.

"While the doctor's busy, could you help fill out the paperwork? Are you a friend or family?"

Buffy's mind froze as she stared at the nurse. "Friend...", then she reflected. " Well... not really."

"Oh right," the nurse said with a smile. "Bystander. Okay, well thanks for bringing her here. We'll look after her now."

At that moment, the doctor came in. "You came in with the young woman from the car accident right?"

Buffy nodded.

"Well she'll be fine. Nothing major, just a cut to the head and a fair about of superficial bruising. It doesn't look serious; she was very lucky. We'd like to keep her in overnight to check for concussion."

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah. Would you like to see her?"

"Please."

Ignoring the confused look on the nurse's face, Buffy followed the doctor to the bed they'd put Faith in.

Faith looked up as they approached. Seeing Buffy she put on a half smile. "Sorry B. Fucked this up as well."

The doctor looked between Buffy and Faith for a moment. "I'll give you two some time. Please don't tire the patient, she needs her rest."

"I won't," Buffy promised as she moved to sit beside Faith.

"B," Faith started, but Buffy held up her hand to quiet the girl.

"You tried to kill yourself." Seeing no denial in Faith's face, Buffy continued. "Why?"

"Seemed to best for everyone all around."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen it. That thing that Angel calls the dark. I've touched it, I've lived it. I don't want to go back there, but that's where I'll be if I can't make things right with you. I'd rather die than be like that again."

"Faith", Buffy said slowly. "You don't have to die. I... I don't want you to die."

"Then don't send me away, help me."

"It's not that simple," Buffy retorted angrily. "You hurt us, you hurt me."

"I'm making it that simple," Faith replied calmly. "The choice is yours. It's always been yours. You kept talking about the chances you gave me that I never took. I could never see them before. I think I can now, just give one more. I swear I'll make good. Please. I'll never let you down again."

"But…" started Buffy.

"I know it's hard," Faith said gently. "Maybe too hard, and if you want to send me away again that's up to you. But this is the decision time. I can't do it anymore. Not without some hope."

"Hope?"

Faith finally let a tear drop from her eye. "Don't give me that shit B. You know how I really feel about you, you've always known. If you can't deal…"

Faith closed her eyes and lay back down on the bed, turning away from Buffy.

"I'm going to get some sleep. You think on it, okay? If you need to walk away, don't fret it. I'll take care of everything."

To be continued...


	4. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Title: The Hard Way (4/4) - Light At The End of The Tunnel 

Rating: PG - Language

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc.

Author: Kegcider [][1]gkegroup@ntlworld.com

Summary: Buffy has to decide whether or not she can risk her friends and family just to give Faith yet another chance.

Archives: Anyone that wants it

Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to Anne as well. Your fairies managed to pass my exam for me today.

Any feedback greatly appreciated.

Buffy found herself a chair and sat down facing Faith's bed. She could hardly believe the situation Faith had put her in. It was totally unfair. 

'_Calm down_' Buffy thought to herself, '_Perspective. Let's be objective. Faith. Mortal enemy. Arch-nemesis as Giles might say. Killed people. Threatened friends and family, tried to kill Angel. Tried to steal my life. Slept with Riley._' That was a lot on the negative side. '_Saved my life on numerous occasions. Saved my friends and family and the entire world more than once. Told me how to stop the Mayor, even after I stabbed her._' That was a fair amount on the positive side, the only problem was that the negative stuff was a lot more personal. It all came down to trust. Buffy couldn't bring herself to trust Faith.

But with Faith determined to kill herself, the question became should Faith die because she couldn't be trusted.

Buffy stood up with a sigh. It was just like Faith to put her in a position like this. She needed to speak to someone. Angel was out straight away. He believed everybody deserved another chance as a matter of principal. She needed someone who understood what it was to be one of Faith's victims, not someone who understood Faith.

Standing quietly, Buffy walked back into the corridor to find a payphone, hoping Faith wouldn't wake up while she wasn't there. Buffy wasn't sure what her final answer would be, but she didn't want Faith jumping to conclusions.

Once she'd located the phone, she quickly dialled Willow. 

"Hi Willow, it's me."

"Buffy! Is everything alright, you just disappeared without telling anyone and Giles is gone too and no-one knew where you'd gone because you didn't tell anyone where you were going and where have you gone, are you alright?"

"Breathe Will, I'm fine. I got called to LA for an emergency."

"What's wrong? Is it Angel? Can I help?"

"It was Faith."

There was silence from the other end of the phone while Willow digested that piece of news. After a minute she spoke in a subdued voice, "What happened?"

"The police let her go. All the charges have been dropped. She's free."

"Don't worry. We'll find her, and you'll stop her."

"That's not a problem Will. She's not running this time."

"What happened?"

"She said she gave herself up for me, and now they've dropped the charges, she wanted to know what else she had to do to make things right."

"So you told her to walk under a bus I hope."

"No," Buffy's voice cracked a little. "I told her to go away and never come back. She decided to walk in front of a truck herself."

"Faith what?"

"As soon as I told her I didn't want to see her again, she just walked away and in front of traffic. I'm here with her in hospital now."

To say the least Willow was surprised. "Is she alright?" She was also astonished to find she cared.

"They're keeping her here for observation, but I think so. I was talking to her earlier."

"What's her story?"

"She said she didn't want to go on if I wouldn't give her a chance to make things right."

"Great," Willow groaned. "So we can add suicidal to her psyche-profile as well. What are you going to do?"

"I've no idea. That's sort of why I phoned you."

"Right, okay, let's see. What are the options? Well she's obviously still not the most balanced person, psychiatric care, have her committed?"

"NO!" Buffy was surprised at the vehemence of her own response. "I mean... I'm sorry Will. But you know what'll happen there. She's a Slayer - we spend our lives believing in demons, vampires, werewolves and magic. They won't even try to help. Besides, if Faith really wants to do something, she'll do it. They wouldn't know what to do with her."

"What about the Watchers Council, maybe they've got someone who could help?" Willow asked, but even she didn't think that was viable.

"No way. They just want to put the next Slayer in motion. Faith's my responsibility, I'm not going to let the Council kill her."

"So if it came to it, you'd do it?"

"What?"

"You know, kill her?"

"Me?"

Willow spoke softly. "You nearly did it before."

"I had to," Buffy exclaimed defensively. "I didn't want to."

"And now?"

"You don't get it Will. Since I've been here, all she's done is ask for another chance to do things right. It's not the same as when you're trying to stop her hurting people. Besides it's not as if we need to do anything. She'll do it herself if I don't let her back into my life."

"Can you forgive her?"

"No, she hurt too many people I care about."

"I know you can't now, but do you think you'll ever be able to? I mean, the way you talked about her when she woke up from the coma...?"

"That was before."

Willow was silent for a minute.

"What are you thinking?" Buffy asked finally.

Willow took a deep breath before answering.

"Well it just seemed to me that you were all ready to forgive her for everything she did while working for the Mayor, but you can't forgive her for sleeping with Riley."

"It's not that. She stole my life."

"Well technically she swapped it for hers."

"Why are you defending her so much. You hate her."

"I did, but if she's really changed... I mean, she did save my life before. If she really has given up, and you know... really will kill herself, this is our last chance as well."

"But what if it's all a lie. What if she's just playing and kills someone else? Do you want to take that risk? How can we?"

A chuckle came down the phone line.

"Buffy, we go out every night to fight vampires and demons. You're a Slayer, we're the Slayerettes, risk is part of the job."

"So you're saying we should forgive and forget, take Faith's word for it and pretend nothing happened?"

"Of course not. But I think that given time, I could give her a second chance, maybe even forgive her. And if you think you might be able to forgive her... you have to give her a chance now."

Silence reigned again for a moment.

"So," Buffy said slowly. "If I were to bring her back to Sunnydale, you'd help keep things calm, help me get her back on track."

"I'd try. Are you going to bring her back?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to think on it some more. Thanks Will. I'll phone you later."

"Good luck Buffy."

*******

As Buffy sat back down by Faith's bed, Faith opened her eyes drowsily.

"I thought you'd gone."

"I had to find a phone, they don't let you use mobiles in the hospital."

"Scooby meeting?"

"Not really, just Willow."

"What did Red say?" Buffy could tell Faith was nervous.

"She says I should give you another chance."

Faith's mouth hung open. "You're kidding?"

"No. It surprised me as well. Anyway, you get some more sleep. I'm still thinking."

"Take as long as you want B." Faith said stifling a yawn before she closed her eyes again.

*******

When Faith woke up again, she saw Buffy still hard in thought next to her.

"Look, B. I'm sorry about landing you with this. It's not fair. I was just a bit down. I'm feeling better now, really. I'll go away like you wanted. Try a new life somewhere."

"You're not going to be walking in front of traffic again?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Buffy gave a slight smile. She didn't believe Faith for a minute, but trying to let her off the hook was the first thing Faith had done for her in a long time.

"It's okay Faith. I've actually changed my mind about you going away forever."

"You'll let me come to Sunnydale?" Faith asked hopefully.

"No," Buffy replied gently. Faith's face fell as Buffy continued. "I hope you're being straight with me, but I can't be sure you're not lying. And even if you are telling the truth, I don't know how long this reform kick will last."

"I get it."

"No you don't. I'm going to give you a chance to prove yourself. You were willing to wait for in jail for a chance weren't you, even if it took years?"

Faith nodded.

"All I'm asking for is six months."

"Six months, you got any plans on what do you want me to do?"

"I've had an idea. I'm pretty much stuck covering the Hellmouth, but we both know there's vampires all over the place, not just near my family and friends. You could do the wandering Slayer thing, like in Kung-Fu."

"So I go out and slay by myself for six months without killing anyone and joining up with wannabe demons and then you'll trust me again?"

"That's pretty much the plan, I'll trust you and then we can start again properly. But you don't have to be alone in the meantime," Buffy smiled, reaching into her pocket and handing Faith her mobile phone before continuing. 

"Let's be totally clear. I've missed you, and I really want you to be telling the truth so things can be right between us. If it were only me I had to worry about you'd be back in Sunnydale already. But I won't take that risk with the others yet, I need you to stay away from Sunnydale and LA. But you won't be alone. We'll talk whenever you want, and if you find anything that you want a hand with or if anything happens to you... Willow, Giles or me... we'll all be there for you. And I expect Angel would drop everything if you asked him to."

Faith noticed the way Buffy's voice had picked up a bitter edge as she finished. "That still gets to you doesn't it."

"A little. I can't believe he hit me."

"It surprised me too," Faith admitted. "I never thought he'd do that."

"He was right though, I was out of line. I know that."

Faith shook her head. "For getting pissed off at what I've done to you, I'm not seeing the wrong-ness here."

"Threatening to kill you for apologising."

"Don't worry about that. You thought I was lying. At least you let me say it today." Faith grinned, "Anyway I'm gonna apologise again in six months, then you'll know it's for real."

"That's a deal," Buffy nodded with a smile as she stood up. "I've got to be getting back to Sunnydale. Are you going to be okay."

Faith nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine."

"You've got money?"

"Enough to get by."

"Okay, but if you need anything you'll..." Buffy prompted.

Faith smiled "...I call."

Buffy grinned back. "I'll get Giles to find you a town that needs help tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be out of LA by tomorrow night."

"But back in Sunnydale in six months."

"Absolutely."

Buffy walked to the door, before turning around one last time. "I'll see you again in six months, if not before."

"Yeah. Look after yourself too, B. Remember the rule."

"Don't Die," Buffy nodded. "You sure you're alright with this?"

Faith nodded with a grin. "Five by five."

The End.

   [1]: mailto:gkegroup@ntlworld.com



End file.
